Promises Made
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: After weeks of not seeing her, she's let him in. He knows that he can't waste any of this time, he is going to take care of her until she is better, the way she took care of him. He leads her up the stairs and into her bedroom, he tells her to change into some comfy pyjamas and get into bed. 'Henry, I'm not sick.' She says softly. He nods knowingly. 'Your heart is.'


Promises Made

She's finally let him in. After weeks of not seeing her, she's let him in.

He knows that he can't waste any of this time, he is going to take care of her until she is better, the way she took care of him.

He leads her up the stairs and into her bedroom, he tells her to change into some comfy pyjamas and get into bed.

'Henry, I'm not sick.' She says softly.

He nods knowingly. 'Your heart is.' He replies, pulling her into a hug.

He goes to his bedroom and puts on some pyjamas of his own. He picks a large bear off of his bed and takes it into her.

She smiles and holds onto it tightly as he goes downstairs. He puts the kettle on and gets the cocoa mix out of the cupboard. He's sure that she has marshmallows somewhere, so he hunts high and low for them, the small pink and white ones that she likes.

Once the hot cocoa is made, he sprinkles cinnamon onto his, and extra chocolate onto hers. He then plops a few marshmallows into it and carefully takes them upstairs.

He slops his down the stairs, staining the cream carpet brown. He grimaces but figures that she'll fix it with magic.

He gives her the cocoa and turns the television on before clambering into bed next to her. It's some mindless cartoon rubbish that they both find mildly amusing, and they drink their cocoa in silence, content with each other's company.

* * *

It's at night that she cries, that she allows the tears to stain her face and dampen her pillow. It's at night that she admits to herself just _how_ much she misses Robin Hood.

It's at night that she looks around her room, mildly frightened by the darkness, and it's only at night that she clutches the bear so tightly because it smells of him; her son.

She throws the windows open wide and sits on the window seat, letting the cool air dry her tears as she stares up at the endless sky.

She knows that somewhere, Robin can see that same sky, he can see the moon and the stars, just as she can.

She leaves her bedroom, and goes down the hall to Henry's room, she lays down on his bed, inhaling the scent that is just _Henry._

She looks around the room and she turns the nightlight on and watches as the colourful shapes dance on the walls and ceiling.

It's at night that she lets herself go, and her only consolation is in the room of her son. Her son that no longer lives with her, but left her for Emma.

Robin left her for Marian, and Henry left her for Emma. The people she cares about always leave, she knows that she will never be the most important person in someone's life, not the way they are in hers.

She chases the thoughts out of his head, he knows that Henry doesn't love Emma more than her, she knows that he did, but she's changed, she's changed for him. And now he loves her, he loves her like he once did.

It's at night that she sleeps in her sons room because she cannot sleep in her own. It's at night that she remembers and regrets.

* * *

She awakes to crashing from downstairs and large amounts of cussing from her son, she almost drags herself downstairs to check that he's alright, but the bed is _so_ warm.

She manages to peel the covers off of her and slip back into her own room, and into the cold bed. She does eventually fall back asleep, knowing that Henry is downstairs.

He wakes her with a bunch of pink carnations and a slice of chocolate cake that he claims to have made himself.

Well, that explains the banging.

He stands expectantly by her while she tries it, wanting her approval.

'It's delicious, Henry. I never knew you could cook.'

'Me neither.' He admits.

She finishes the cake and he goes to her drawer, he picks out a warm jumper and tosses it to her. He then opens her sock drawer and finds that she doesn't own a _single_ pair of fluffy socks.

That will not do, so he practically flies down to his bedroom to retrieve a pair.

He sees his old nightlight on and sees the covers crumples and that's when he realises that she's been sleeping in his room. He retrieves two pairs of the fluffy socks and puts one on before giving his mother the other pair.

He leads her downstairs, careful to direct her _away_ from the stain on her carpet, and takes them to the kitchen.

'Fluffy socks are really great for sliding around on the- Mom?'

She is staring open mouthed at the kitchen.

'Henry... What did you do?'

The kitchen is in disarray, with pots and pans everywhere, water on the floor, cake mix on the cupboard doors and walls.

'I, erm, don't exactly know how to make a cake. So I went over to Mary Margret's and she helped me?' He says uncertainly.

She sighs, and clears it up with a flick of her wrist and a smile.

'So, as I was saying, fluffy socks are great for sliding on the floors – watch!'

* * *

Together they put together a picnic, and go outside to eat it on their lawn.

'Things will get better, Mom. You'll see.' He says, handing her a sandwich.

She doesn't reply but takes a bite anyway.

'How's school?' She asks, keen to change the subject.

'I failed a test the other day.'

'You did what?' She asks, shocked at her son.

He starts to laugh. 'Just kidding, I did alright, got eighty-three percent.'

'Well done, Henry.' She says, giving him an exasperated look.

They sit together, in their garden, eating a picnic and idly talking about nothing in particular. As long as it takes her mind off of Robin Hood then he's doing his job, Henry thinks.

* * *

She is awake before he is, she looks over his sleeping form and it reminds her of how when he was younger he would climb into bed with her after he had a nightmare, and she would hold him and tell him stories until he fell back asleep.

He's much older now, so much more grown up. And yet here he is, she supposes he is soothing _her_ nightmares in a sense, helping her take her mind off of things.

He opens his eyes and smiles at her, before leaping out of bed and going into the bathroom.

She can hear the water running, filling up the bath, He emerges a moment later and sits on the bed next to her.

'Mom, I want you to go into that bathroom, have a nice warm bath, wash your hair and brush your teeth. And then come out here and get dressed.'

'Are we going somewhere?' She asks sceptically, she doesn't know if she's ready to go anywhere yet, to see anyone yet.

He doesn't reply but exits the room; she'll take that as a yes then.

* * *

He takes her out to 'Granny's' and buys her lunch, they eat in peace and no one disturbs them.

Except Emma.

Emma hasn't seen Regina for a while and she was eager to try to earn forgiveness.

'Mom...' Henry says, addressing Emma. 'Now isn't the best time... I'll see you later, okay?'

Emma looks slightly shocked at Henry pushing her away like that, but agrees nonetheless.

'Thank you, Henry.' She says, taking her sons hands into her own. 'You've been too good to me, this past week.'

'I'm just taking care of you, Mom. Like you took care of me.'

'Henry, I told you, I'm not sick.'

'Maybe not, but you need to get better. And I think that I'm a pretty good nurse if I do say so myself.'

'The best there is.'

Henry has been out for a while and Regina has been busying herself with that stain in the carpet, resolving to using magic.

She hears the front door close and goes to greet her son.

'Henry it's dark out, I was getting worried.'

'You don't have to worry about me, Mom.' He says, holding up a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates.

'Maybe I do?' She inquires, gesturing to the wine.

'For you.' He grins, going to get them some glasses.

They go down to the den, and curl up on the comfortable sofas, unlike the hard ones in the living room that are just for show. These ones are nice and soft.

They sit and they talk, they eat chocolates and Henry pours himself some wine.

It's horrible and he hates it. He pours the rest into her glass and sticks to lemonade for the time being.

He takes care of her, he resolves to take care of her until she is all better – until her heart is all healed.

* * *

Robin's back. He's living in their house. Henry doesn't quite know what he thinks about this, he _wants_ to be happy for his mother. He _wants_ her to have her happy ending. But he can't forget how Robin Hood hurt her either.

One night after dinner, he takes Robin into the living room, leaving Regina and Roland to clear up.

'What can I do for you, Henry?' Robin Hood asks kindly, putting his hand on Henry's shoulder.

'Promise me something.'

'What is it?'

'Promise me that you love her.'

'Regina?'

Henry nods.

'Of course I love her.'

'You left her.'

Robin Hood looks awkwardly at Henry.

'I was trying to do the right thing.'

'You didn't see her once you left. I took care of her, made her better. Promise me that you _won't_ ever break her heart again?'

Robin nods.

'Promise me that you'll buy her flowers every week, and when they die you'll buy new ones. Pink carnations are her favourite. Promise me that you'll take her on dates and make her laugh, make her laugh a lot because she's been far too sad for far too long. Promise me that you'll run her hot baths and make sure that she doesn't overwork herself. Promise me that you'll take care of her, and love her forever. Promise me, Robin Hood.'

'I promise, Henry. I promise you.'

He looks over Henry's shoulder at Regina who is standing in the door way. She is biting softly on her lip as a tear slips down her cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: I actually had this idea in the middle of my exam, so when I got to class I got a piece of paper and scribbled it all down. I've been meaning to do this for ages actually...**

 **Feedback is very much appreciated (and cookies are given? or chocolate if you would prefer?)**


End file.
